Today is Gonna Be a Great Day
é uma música do episódio "A Máquina do Tempo" cantada pela banda "Bowling For Soup", quando Phineas estava tentando dizer a Xavier e Fred que eles devem aproveitar as férias de verão, pois ela não dura para sempre. Letra Bowling For Soup: There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation, 'Til school comes along just to end it, So the annual problem for our generation, Is finding a good way to spend it Like maybe… Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy, Or climbing up the Eiffel tower, Discovering something that doesn't exist, Or giving a monkey a shower Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots, Or locating Frankenstein's brain, Finding a Dodo bird, painting a continent, Or driving our sister insane! This could possibly be the best day ever! (This could possibly be the best day ever,) And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better. So make every minute count, jump up, jump in, and seize the day, And let's make sure that in every single possible way, Today is gonna be a great day! Crossing the tundra or building a roller coaster. Skiing down a mountain of beans, Devising a system for remembering everything, Or synchronizing submarines. Racing chariots, taming tiger sharks, constructing a portal to Mars, Building a time machine, stretching a rubber tree, or wailing away on guitars. (Oh, man.) This could possibly be the best day ever! (This could possibly be the best day ever) And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better. So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day, And let's make sure that in every single possible way, Today is gonna be a great day! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Let's put our heads together and design a master plan. We may miss dinner, but I know mom will understand… We've got our mission and some pliers, yogurt, gumballs, and desire. And a pocket full of rubber bands, the manual on handstands, A unicycle, compass, and a camera that won't focus, And a canteen full of soda. Grab a beach towel, here we go! (This is Ferb-tastic) This could possibly be the best day ever, (This could possibly be the best day ever) And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better, So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day, And let's make sure that in every single possible way. (Seriously, this is gonna be great.) This could possibly be the best day ever. (Today is gonna be a great day!) This could possibly be the best day ever. Today is gonna be a great day! Informações de Fundo *Quando ele diz "building a rocket" (viajar no espaço) lembramos do episódio "No Espaço Sideral". *Quando ele diz "fighting a mummy" (lutar com a múmia) lembramos do episódio "A Minha Múmia é Você?". *Quando ele diz "or climbing up the Eiffel tower" (escalar a Torre Eiffel inteira) lembramos do especial "Phineas e Ferb: O Verão é Pra Você" e da música "Cidade do Amor". *Quando ele diz "discovering something that doesn't exist" (descobrir uma coisa maluca de mais) lembramos do episódio "O Monstro do Lago Naso". *Quando ele diz "or giving a monkey a shower" (lavar um macaco na banheira) lembramos do episódio "Numa Ilha Tropical". *Quando ele diz "surfing tidal waves" (surfar um maremoto) lembramos dos episódios "Festa de Terror Na Praia Com Gnomos de Jardim" e "Férias no Havaí". *Quando ele diz "creating nanobots" (criar mini robôs) lembramos de Eu, Irmãobô e Jeremycandace. *Quando ele diz "finding a Dodo bird" (achar mais um dodô) lembramos do episódio "Último Trem na Linha", quando o Dr. Doofenshmirtz encontra ovos desse mesmo pássaro. *Quando ele diz "painting a continent" (pintar um continente) lembramos do episódio "A Grande Arte". *Quando ele diz "driving our sister insane" (enlouquecer nossa irmã) lembramos do episódio "Nada Que Um Bom Susto Não Resolva". *A música não foi dublada em todos os outros países exceto no Japão, provavelmente devido aos direitos autorais de Bowling for Soup. Galeria de Imagens |nome= }} Compositores *Michael Culcross *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Dan Povenmire *Michael Walker *Carl Williams *Jaret Reddick Veja Também *"A Máquina do Tempo" *''Que Vida Boa'' *Lista de Músicas Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas da 2ª Temporada Categoria:Músicas de Episódios Duplos